


Why it's Called The Chamber of Secrets

by Jane_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, chamber of secrets alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rose/pseuds/Jane_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first piece on here and it's an alternate ending to Chamber of Secrets. Harry enters the chamber to find the culprit behind the journal and ends up meeting someone he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why it's Called The Chamber of Secrets

**Why it's called The chamber of _Secrets_**

 

           Harry Potter the boy who lived, now feared for his life. He walked slowly down the dark, damp corridor, straining his ears for any sign of the basilisk. What Harry didn't expect to see was a teenage boy with his back to him. Harry could barely pull his voice out of his throat, "H-hello?" he called weakly. The boy, now only ten feet away, turned to face Harry. Harry drew a sharp breath in, this was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. The green and silver from his Slytherin uniform made the green from his eyes even more piercing. For a moment Harry's mind fluttered to the kiss he shared with a different Slytherin, Draco, in the Great Hall after the Halloween feast. This thought made him blush, but the boy standing a few feet away, now biting his lip hard, yanked Harry's mind back to the present. "I've been anxious to meet you Harry" the boy said in a hoarse voice like he'd been waiting to speak to Harry for many years. "Why don't I know you?" asked Harry, "I mean I definitely would've noticed you around school" Harry clarified. The words "I'm Tom, the boy from the diary" fell from the boy's lips, that now had a spot of blood from where he bit hard enough to break the skin, and sat on the floor between the two teenagers like a grotesque pile of grey meat. "You?" Harry asked with a crack in his voice, "I was inside you- your memory?" He corrected his wording quickly. This drew a sly smile over Tom's lips that seemed unnaturally red against his pale face. Tom knew what Harry was thinking and his mind was in the same place. Tom started walking closer to Harry, Harry thought immediately that just the way he sauntered stirred something inside him. Tom's eyes moved hungrily, roaming over every inch of Harry. Tom stopped just a few inches from Harry, neither of them able to break eye contact. Tom reached towards the younger boy, this made Harry flinch imperceptibly, and brushed the unruly hair off his forehead. Harry felt Tom's fingertips sear patterns across his skin and relished in the almost orgasmic pain. Tom traced Harry's lightning scar, Harry usually hated people gawking at the physical stigma burned into his head, but this time it was different. He felt this was where he belonged, underneath Tom's fingertips. Harry's eyes flickered to the full, bloody lips now just inches from his face. He hesitantly reached upward. Tom watching his every move, gave the slightest nod that that made the confidence swell in Harry. His fingers brushed across the tall boy's lips and withdrew, smeared in dark maroon blood. Harry couldn't help himself, he placed his fingers in his own mouth and tasted the metallic sting of blood. This made Tom's eyes flutter shut and a carnal, guttural moan escaped from deep in his throat. Neither could resist any longer, Tom gripped each side of Harry's face, hard, and pulled harry to his lips, Harry twisted his fingers in Tom's midnight black hair. As soon as their lips met they both knew that this is what their lives had been headed towards. They've been meant to meet each other since the day they were born. Before either of them had too much time to contemplate this, tom pushed Harry against the damp, cinder wall that cooled him to his core. harry hit his head on the wall, which he sure would be bruised the next day but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the feeling of Tom's hands sliding under his sweater and thin undershirt. harry felt empty during the brief moment his contact was lost with Tom when Tom pulled harry's sweater over his head leaving is bare back exposed to the cold wall. But this didn't matter to Harry, the heat from Tom's hands was coursing through his veins. Harry fumbled with Tom's tie without breaking contact between their already raw lips. Suddenly, leaving Harry breathless, Tom was gone. For a moment  Harry thought Tom had left him and he felt tears threaten to fall, but this thought was interrupted by the best sensation Harry had ever experienced. His eyes flew down, Tom had dropped to his knees and was sucking Harry, hard. Harry wondered for a moment when Tom had gotten Harry's khakis around his ankles, but he didn't have long to dwell on this thought because as Tom's teeth grazed Harry's shaft it caused him to shout. Harry thought he might explode. harry twisted his hands in Tom's hair, and with all his willpower, told him to stop. Tom looked up with worry, wiping his mouth. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice, dripping in concern. "Tie me up" Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Tom's eyes hooded and a gloriously devious smile spread across his lips. Tom rose to his feet and stalked off, leaving Harry panting. when Tom returned he had his tie and a basilisk fang in his hands. He was also completely and gorgeously naked. For a moment Harry couldn't breath, he was now completely sure Tom was the most beautiful boy he'd ever laid eyes on. Tom's abdomen rippled with muscles, his back was taut and his legs svelte. harry wanted to run his hands everywhere over Tom's body. Tom pressed his front to Harry's and drove the basilisk fang about a foot above Harry's head. Harry planted kisses on Tom's chest. This forced a small smirk onto tom's face. Tom then took Harry's hands and tied them together with his green and silver tie and knotted them to the fang above Harry's head. Harry was now strung up, exposed, vulnerable. tom grabbed harry by the hips and turned him to face the wall. Harry's cheek was pushed against the wall and it was immediately damp. The tie bit slightly into his wrists. Harry loved this feeling. He never wanted to forget it as long as he lived. Tom snaked his arm around Harry's entire waist and pulled him flush against him. Harry felt Tom's hard cock dig into his lower back. Harry liked that Tom was just a bit taller. Then in Harry's ear Tom whispered "ready?" in Parseltongue and the sound sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Yes sir" Harry said with a hot breath that blew his bangs out of his eyes. Slowly, with agonizing care, Tom entered Harry. Harry sent out a small shout of surprise. Tom immediately stopped and asked "are you okay, Harry?" Harry nodded his head and muttered "I just need to get used to it" with red hot embarrassment rising in his cheeks. "Hey baby, don't be embarrassed, I'm here." Tom spoke gently into his ear and left soft, sweet kissed on the back of his neck. Harry nodded quickly and said "keep going" with determination. Tom pushed inward and Harry pressed down. Once Tom fit his whole length inside harry it was like he was whole. Like Harry had found a piece of himself and was finally reunited with it. they quickly fell into a rhythm. Tom drove upward as Harry pushed back. The chamber echoed with grunts and moans. Miles above the two teenage boys the rest of Hogwarts was fast asleep, completely unaware of Harry and Tom climaxing together. Both loud moans echoed off the walls and harry felt Tom grab his waist tight and empty himself deep inside. This sent a flood of warmth through Harry. Tom was panting hot breath in Harry's ear. Harry's eyes stayed closed while he felt his hands being untied. His arms sank to his sides and he felt a stiffness in his shoulders. Tom turned harry towards him and began rubbing his now red wrists. The tie left a little patterned imprint that Harry hoped would stay in his skin for a while. Tom wiped the grime, left by the wall, off of Harry's cheek. He then traced his thumb over Harry's long eyelashes. Harry looked up at Tom, and before he had time to think any better of it, the words "I love you, Tom" slipped out. Tom's breath had caught in his throat, he knew Harry meant it. Harry was now looking down at his feet, embarrassed that he let this thought out. Tom cupped Harry's chin and pulled his gaze upward. "I love you too, with all my heart." Tom whispered, searching Harry's eyes. Harry stood on his tip toes and kissed Tom sweetly. Even in that small contact the boys felt the heat bloom outward from their lips. They reluctantly pulled away. Tom turned, held out his hand for Harry to grasp and said "C'mon there's something we have to do." Harry was puzzled but took Tom's hand anyway. he knew he could trust Tom. The boys walked over to where their clothes lay in a heap on the floor. Tom slowly dressed harry and then himself. Harry started to worry, Tom hadn't said anything and had a melancholy look across his gorgeous face. "Tom, tell me what's going on." Harry spoke with fake confidence that Tom immediately saw through. "Listen baby, you're going to have to do something you don't want to in a moment. But I need you to trust me." Tom said gravely while searching Harry's face. "I do. But-" Harry started, but he couldn't finish because Tom interrupted him. "Go and get the basilisk fang." Tom ordered. "But Tom.." Harry pleaded, "Go!" Tom said slightly louder now. Harry listened and fetched the fang like he was told. When he returned Tom had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Tom took Harry's head between his hands. Harry started to really worry now, "Please! Tell me what's wrong!" Harry shouted, his voice cracking with tears. "You need to stab my diary, Harry. It's the only way. I need to die." Tom said at almost a whisper, with tears streaming down his cheeks. 'Wh-what?! No! I can't! I won't!" Harry shouted, trying to hold back tears and being unsuccessful. "I'm a part of Voldemort's soul, Harry. In order for you to live, he needs to be weak, You need to kill me." Tom began to reason. Harry was now gripping the front of Tom's cloaks and sobbing into his chest. Tom wrapped his arms around Harry, pulled him close and buried his face in Harry's hair. "I love you, so much" Tom finally said, breaking the silence. His voice was as hoarse now as when Harry first found him. Harry's eyes were read and swollen, like his wrists. "There's no point in living without you."  Harry choked out. They looked into each other's eyes for a long, unbroken moment. Tom stooped down to grab the diary and handed it to Harry. Harry, with tears still pouring down his face, could barely see. he set the journal on the ground and knelt  next to it. Tom  dropped to his knees across from Harry. With the basilisk fang gripped tightly in his hand, Harry raised it above his head. As he drove down, hard, Tom said "I love you Harry Potter." one last time. Then the fang drove a hole through the diary and Harry's broken sobs were drowned out by Tom's blood-curdling screams. Harry launched himself towards the already vanishing boy and felt the last bit of Tom disappear into nothingness. Harry sat by himself in The Chamber for a long time after that. The ink spilling out from the destroyed diary was seeping through his khakis and he felt the cold nipping at his bones. Harry slowly got to his feet , shoving the diary in his pocket. He was straining under the massive weight of his loneliness when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. At the base of the wall where he'd had the best moment of his life was the tie that had bit into Harry's wrist just a little while ago. Harry picked it up, he was happy to have something of Tom's. Tears continued to prick at the back's of his eyes and it felt like there was a ten pound weight on his chest. He walked slowly back to the entrance, feeling the soreness seep into his muscles and bones. Once he got out he snuck his way into Draco's dormitory, undressed down to his briefs , and crawled into the warm bed. As Harry laid down Draco turned over and placed a warm kiss on Harry's forehead. That night, and for many afterward, Harry only dreamt of Tom. He would never love anyone like that again.                               

 

 


End file.
